The invention relates to a coaxial connector. In particular, to a coaxial connector with two connector halves in which an outer conductor sleeve associated with the first connector half is divided, by means of axis-parallel slots, into contact fingers evenly distributed over the circumference of the sleeve. Each of the free ends of the freely extending contact fingers is provided with a projection which is directed radially outward. The projections of all the fingers together form a ringshaped contact bead. Another conductor sleeve associated with the second conductor half is provided with a mouth section whose inside diameter expands conically so that the first conductor sleeve is pluggable, fingers first, via the mouth section into the outer conductor sleeve of the second connector itself. The outside diameter of the contact bead when left unplugged, is smaller than the maximum inside diameter of the mouth section, but larger than the inside diameter of the second outer conductor sleeve itself.
Such a coaxial connector is known, for example, from German patent document No. DE-GM 18 13 161. In such a connector, the contact fingers of one connector half are slightly prebent outwardly. When plugging the two connector halves of such a connector together, the contact fingers become aligned parallel to the axis of the outer conductor sleeve associated with it. The projections of the contact fingers contact, by spring action, the inside wall of the other outer conductor sleeve, thereby forming with the other outer conductor sleeve a direct electrical contact. However, such a coaxial connector does not make it easy to provide all contact fingers with the same prebend. Moreover, it is often necessary to product the outer conductor sleeve, at least in the contact finger area, of a special spring material such as beryllium copper in order to obtain an adequate contact force considering the relatively short spring motions of the contact fingers.